Once Upon A Stranger
by loveless-romantics
Summary: Q/E/OC SLASH! THREESOME PAIRING!...A stranger appears on First Beach while Quil and Embry are there. How will they react? and who is this stranger? NOT a mary sue! he's actually a real person! DISCONTINUED
1. The Beginning

**a/n: **this is a story written by both of us (Zay and Lexi) and each chapter is written by one of us back and forth starting with Lexi then Zay then back to Lexi etc etc (this is why the chapters are so short) Oh and Aaron is a guy that we know...this is kind of a very weird story...oh and eventual slash and threesome so you have the warning now... oh and aaron has no clue we're doing this...and he's straight...no matter how...strange...he acts

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the La Push beach

It was a beautiful day at the La Push beach...well as beautiful as it can be when all it ever does there is rain. Quil and Embry were just hanging out there for the day because Jacob was still mourning Bella and Edward's wedding. He hadn't gotten over it and all he was doing lately was transforming and running around. The two of them were looking for someone new to hang out with.

"I wish there was a new guy to meet cuz I'm really bored," Quil said.

"Yea me too."

All the sudden a tall skinny boy wearing glasses fell from the sky. All three on the beach looked very shocked and confused.

"LOOK!!" Embry shouted. "IT'S HARRY POTTER!!"

"That's not Harry Potter you idiot Harry Potter has short black hair, this person has long brown curly hair!"

"Well maybe he died it and grew it out and curlied it!"

Finally the mysterious guy stood up and spoke, " Would you stop saying i'm Harry Potter? I'm not i'm Aaron... but who are you and where am i?


	2. Introductions

**a/n:** This is the next part (duh) written by Zay.

**disclaimer:** Not ours...unfortunately...maybe we'll get it for christmas...oh but aaron is...kinda ours! well...idk not really oh and he really wouldn't care that he just...appeared there so dont yell at me for it!!

* * *

"Hi!! I'm Quil!! This is Embry and you're in La Push, Washington!"

"Okay, um how did I get here?" Aaron asked, very confused.

"You fell from the sky when we said we wished there was a new guy to hang out with!" Quil said excitedly.

"Okay...so I fell from the sky even though a minute ago i was sitting at my computer in New Hampshire?" Aaron said.

"Yeah I guess so," Embry said slowly.

"Okay, so I guess I'm in Washington! What do you want to do?" Aaron asked happily.

Quil and Embry looked at each other and grinned, this kid was going to be fun!


	3. Babies and Pencils Are Delicious!

**a/n:** the first one is by Lexi the second by Zay but they were both disgustingly short so we put them together...

**disclaimer:** Not ours, probably never will be...unless Santa is reallllly nice this year!

* * *

"Lets go back to my house," Quil said with a wink to Embry.

"Ok that sounds like fun...wait do you have any food? I haven't eaten any babies in like three days," Aaron exclaimed.

Embry and Quil looked at each other confused. "You eat babies?"

"Of course! Don't you?" Aaron said with a big grin. "They are as delicious as pencils!"

"HAHAHA I GET IT NOW!! YOU WERE JOKING!!" the other two cried

"Or was i..." Aaron replied grinning

"I hope so, but lets get going i'm starving!" Quil answered

"Ok lets go!" said Embry

The three boys started walking towards Quil's house. They were getting along very well, and were talking about all the things they normally would. (A/N it's amazing how quickly guys get used to weird things considering they cant get over the tiniest details) They soon got to Quil's house and went inside his kitchen and started raiding the refrigerator.

* * *

**a/n:** Aaron really does eat babies and pencils..well he says he does anyways...then again he also said he was allergic to water and his legs came up to his chest...


	4. THSPOONSTH!

**a/n:** Lexi...btw theres a lot of inside jokes...

* * *

"WOW!" Aaron said as he raided the fridge. "Why do you have so much food? I don't think i ever so much food in one place. Not even that day i went to that girl scout meeting with Megan."

At this Embry got sad. "Is Megan your girlfriend?"

"What?? NO meagn's my bestest friend in the whole wide world! She feeds me peppers!"

Quil replied, "Oh i see...is that a good thing?"

"DUH who doesn't like peppers?"

"Ok anyways lets play a game how about spoons?" Embry asked.

"THSPOONS THSPOONS THSPOONS!!"

"I take you you've played that before?"


	5. THSPORKSTH!

**a/n:** was written by both of us...some parts Zay's and some Lexi's

**disclaimer:** pretty please can i have them for christmas...fiiinneee i'll share with Lexi...but can i PRETTY PLEASE have them?!

* * *

"Who hasn't played thspoons?!" Aaron asked totally confused at the idea of someone not have played thspoons.  
"I don't know now that you mention it!" Embry said laughing  
"Well I'll go get cards and Spoons" Quil said running into the next room  
Embry and Aaron followed Quil into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table while Quil looked for cards and plastic spoons. Quil looked around his kitchen for about five minutes before coming back into the living room looking slightly sad.  
"What's wrong?" Embry asked. "Didn't you find spoons?"  
"NO... All we have are metal ones and my parents would kill me cuz knowing us we'd bend them while playing..."  
"Let me look for something," Aaron said jumping up and running to the kitchen.  
He rummaged around for about three minutes while Embry and Quil just sat there looking confused. What was Aaron going to find that Quil hadn't? Suddenly there was a shout of joy from the kitchen as Aaron came back into the living room.  
"Did you find something?" Quil asked.  
"YES!! We're not playing Thspoons any more, we're playing **THSPORKTHS!!"****  
**All three we're rolling around on the floor laughing. Finally Quil got the cards from a random drawer in a desk He dealt out 4 cards to each of them.  
"Okay so Embry wanna go first?" Quil asked  
"Sure Aaron can go after me"  
"Okay!"

Ok so Embry had two kings, and ace and a three, Quil had a three, a five, a nine, and a queen, and Aaron had an eight, a queen, a three, and a queen.


	6. Super Aaron!

**a/n:** Lexi's

**disclaimer:** pretty peas? smexy asparagus? bootyful broccoli? no? awww T.T

* * *

The three played Thspoons (well now thsporkths) for almost two hours while eating bags and bags of chips. Only after Aaron winning seven straight games did they decide to do something else. Aaron suggested building a tree house and Quil suggested just hanging out where they we're and making a cake. Neither seemed good to Embry. Finally he spoke, "Let's go down to the beach again and meet up with the pack. We could get a bonfire going and we could just hang out and talk or something."  
"Yea," Quil said. "Sounds like fun. But be warned Aaron, Paul's going to want to play truth or dare, and when he plays watch out for him cause his dares are deadly."  
"It's ok, I'm up for anything cause I'm SUPER AARON!!" With that he attempted to jump up onto the coffee table but only one foot landed on it. He toppled over and landed on top of both Embry and Quil who had been standing next to him.


	7. Meet The Pack

**a/n:** btw Jacob is here...proving that this is AU..in case you didnt already figure that out...Zay's

**disclaimer:** i'm trying really really hard to get them but until i do...nope

* * *

Quil went and called the whole pack while Aaron and Embry put away the thsporkths and cards. The three boys then ran back to the beach and collected firewood for the bonfire. Then all at once the rest of the pack showed up. (Yeah all at once cause they're COOL LIKE THAT)  
"Hey Quil, Embry who's the new kid?" yelled a tall kid with long black hair; actually he was the only one with long hair...  
"Guys, this is Aaron, Aaron this is the pack." Quil said happily," Meet Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily and Paul."  
"Hi guys!" Aaron said, "Oh and girls" he said correcting himself.  
"Hello Aaron, welcome to La Push," said Emily warmly.  
The pack quickly gathered a ton of wood and started the bonfire. After the bonfire was lit Seth grabbed a bag of marshmallows and told everyone that they were making s'mores While everyone was roasting marshmallows Paul asked "Anyone up for truth or dare?"  
"When are we not?" Sam said with a smirk  
"Ok then let's play"


End file.
